


Multitasking

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Week (Fire Emblem), Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reading Aloud, Sickfic, Training, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Catching sight of his newest book from the library, an idea blossomed in Ashe’s mind. Pulling it out and setting it on the table, he finished packing the rest of his bag with haste. Ashe stood and held the book to his chest, making his way to the training grounds. He ignored the odd looks from his classmates along the way, his course of action set.When he walked inside, Felix didn’t even glance over from where he swung his sword into a splintering practice dummy. Undeterred, Ashe walked over and dropped his bag by a column off to the side. He pressed his back to it and slid down to sit, crossing his legs as he pulled open the cover of the book. Clearing his throat–and still being ignored–Ashe began to read aloud.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Multitasking

Ashe, like everyone else in the Blue Lion’s classroom, was turned in their seats to watch Byleth and Felix. What began as a fun activity for everyone to get to know each other, talk about their favorite hobby, and move on from a particularly taxing mission had turned into a fight about the definition of a hobby. Felix said that his hobby was swordsmanship, which Byleth said couldn’t be a hobby. Neither backed down, and the discussion had turned into quite a spectacle.

“Felix,” Byleth sighed, “you practice swordsmanship for combat. That is not a leisurely activity.”

“I don’t have time for leisure! I’m not going to waste away just because I don’t have a weapon at my throat,” Felix snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Byleth, it seemed, finally caved as they turned their back away from Felix and spoke over their shoulder. “Fine, then do not be disappointed when you’ve no memories to look back upon fondly.”

That must have struck a chord with Felix because he rose from his chair, making the legs screech against the floor. He stomped out of the classroom and made a predictable left turn to head to the training grounds. The silence he left behind was heavy, and Ashe looked around the room to find his classmates doing the same.

“Class is dismissed.” Ashe looked over to see Byleth gathering their things from the podium, lips pursed tighter than usual.

In the awkward silence, everyone packed up their things and set off to do whatever they had planned on. Ashe stuffed his new notes into his bag, thinking about what to do. He’d planned to confess to Felix after class, but that was not an option anymore. Still, he was worried. Was it true that Felix did nothing but train? He read the book he’d been loaned a few weeks ago, but it didn’t sound like that had sparked any lasting interest in literature.

Catching sight of his newest book from the library, an idea blossomed in Ashe’s mind. Pulling it out and setting it on the table, he finished packing the rest of his bag with haste. Ashe stood and held the book to his chest, making his way to the training grounds. He ignored the odd looks from his classmates along the way, his course of action set.

When he walked inside, Felix didn’t even glance over from where he swung his sword into a splintering practice dummy. Undeterred, Ashe walked over and dropped his bag by a column off to the side. He pressed his back to it and slid down to sit, crossing his legs as he pulled open the cover of the book. Clearing his throat–and still being ignored–Ashe began to read aloud.

“Before I share this tale, let it be known this story, in its broadest strokes and smallest details, is as true as the sun rising in the–” Ashe began projecting his voice as loud as he could, but he didn’t even get a sentence out before Felix decided this was the perfect moment to acknowledge his presence.

“What are you doing?” Felix turned around and narrowed his eyes at Ashe, mild annoyance seeping from his voice.

“Reading to you.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Ashe smiled as Felix finished rolling his eyes, “you do need a hobby.”

“I already have one,” Felix growled, gesturing to where they were.

“Well, I’m giving you another one.” Ashe looked back down at the book.

After a beat, Felix relented. Ashe could hear his sigh as he faced the dummy again, sword readied. “Fine. I doubt I’ll be able to hear you anyway.”

Taking that as a challenge, Ashe chuckled and resumed reading even louder.

* * *

The next day, Ashe beat Felix to the training grounds after running from class to get there. He waved and smiled, but Felix only spared him a few seconds of a glance before he set about stretching and gathering equipment. Ashe let him have those few minutes before he carried on the story.

“The 8th day of the Harpstring Moon, Year 874. After purchasing my supplies from the merchants at the edge of town, I have begun my first journey home. I sense no ill weather brewing, and the roads will be well-maintained from other travelers…”

Felix was swinging at the training dummy as always, but Ashe could see out of the corner of his eye that Felix’s body had shifted, angled more towards him. It could have just been coincidental, but the thought that Felix cared to listen to him was too hopeful to ignore. The idea of holding any of Felix’s attention while he trained brought new energy to Ashe’s voice, and he incorporated that energy into his reading by creating a voice for the book’s narrator.

* * *

Twelve days and Felix was impressed that Ashe hadn’t given up yet. Despite getting no real acknowledgment for his efforts, he came in every day and read with a voice more powerful than one would expect out of him. His ability to project would be useful if they ever needed anyone to shout over the roar of battle, but hopefully, they’d never need that.

Felix wrapped up his warm-up stretches as Ashe walked in, making his way to the same column he’d sat beside each day. He didn’t look up as he settled in, which Felix appreciated. He’d moved over one training dummy so that Ashe was directly behind him.

Ashe started reading with a scratchy voice as Felix made his first few swings. He angled his blade carefully, aiming to slice silently rather than smack with tearing hits. He monitored his footwork to minimize shuffling and made an effort to listen to Ashe consistently. It was excellent practice to manage his noise level and ability to stay alert of anyone approaching from behind him.

After twenty or so minutes, the doors to the training grounds opened. Felix turned–seeing Ashe do the same out of the corner of his eye–to find Annette frozen in the doorway.

“Uh, what are you guys doing here?” Her eyes flickered between Ashe and Felix, an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Reading and training,” Felix said, turning back to his training dummy.

He turned back around when he heard Annette hum as if she knew more than he did. “Oh, of course. Reading and training,” she said, emphasizing the order of the words.

“Ashe is reading to me.”

“Well, isn’t that sweet of him?” Her voice came out a little too sweet as she walked towards Ashe.

“Annette!” Ashe exclaimed, blushing.

Annette opened her mouth to speak again, a hand resting on Ashe’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind,” Felix interrupted, “we were having a fine time by ourselves.”

Annette and Ashe both looked at him, surprised. With a huff, Felix turned back around and slashed hard, getting his blade stuck in the dummy. He could hear Annette giggling and Ashe stammering behind him. His blade pulled free after a few twists, he turned just in time to see Annette skipping out of the training grounds.

“You two have fun!” she sang over her shoulder, smiling playfully as she pulled the doors shut behind her.

Felix tsked, and Ashe looked embarrassed. It clicked then that maybe the giggles and stammering weren’t about him getting his blade stuck. Letting the tip of the sword rest on the ground, Felix used his other hand to push the hair out of his face.

“You okay?” he asked, breathless.

The question seemed to pull Ashe out of something because he perked right up and smiled through the lingering pink in his cheeks. “Y-yes! It was just a little teasing, that’s all.”

Felix hummed and studied Ashe for a beat longer before turning back around. Ashe didn’t continue. Instead, he coughed. It was just one and it didn’t sound too bad. He could hear Ashe take a drink of water, but still, he didn’t pick up reading again.

“I’m ready.” Felix adjusted his stance, blade ready to strike.

“Oh! Of course.” Ashe sounded like he’d been distracted again, but he carried on reading before Felix could get a read on anything.

He swung his blade again, landing a clean strike to the wicker. His next strike wasn’t as accurate, a sign he would have to cut today short. He hit the metal pole the dummy was attached to, making it and his sword ring. Despite the unusual sound, Ashe read on with a rough voice that suggested they’d both benefit from a short day. Felix noted that he’d never heard a voice sound so good over the singing of metal.

* * *

Felix had come to expect his training sessions to be accompanied by tales of a traveling knight, and Ashe made a point of coming in to deliver those tales as soon as class let out. They’d come to a silent agreement to respect each other’s intertwined afternoon routines, but this was the first time that routine had been broken. Ashe never arrived at the training grounds.

Felix moved through his regular training, but the echo of steel against wicker felt lonely without Ashe’s voice layered over it. He was more aware of Ashe’s absence than he wanted to be, but the worry gnawing at him refused to yield to the burning of his muscles. Realizing Ashe had been absent from class today did nothing to soothe him.

When he could stand to push himself no more, Felix couldn’t find enough fight in him to shut up the voice in his head. He was only worried about his class being down a fighter for their upcoming mission. He reminded himself of that several times during his walk to Ashe’s room, trying to ignore flutters in his gut that he knew deep down revealed how his lies were crumbling. By the time he made it to the door, his lies were nothing more than dust blowing away in the cool evening breeze.

Knocking, Felix was surprised to find the door open before his hand even reached his side. Ashe stood in the doorway in his nightclothes, hair ruffled in every direction and his usually bright gaze dim and tired under a sweaty forehead. He sniffled once, the wrinkles in his nose hiding some of his freckles for a moment, and Felix wondered why he even noticed that.

“Ah, Felix! I wasn’t expecting you,” Ashe said, voice more hoarse and weak than it had been the previous day.

“You’re sick.”

Ashe nodded. “I thought my throat was just sore from reading, but I guess I caught something.”

Compelled by a strange feeling he didn’t want to name, Felix stepped closer and could feel heat radiating off of Ashe. “You should be resting. Why were you up?”

“I was waiting at my desk for Mercedes to stop by with some medicine?” Ashe said, unsure and blushing at their proximity.

Felix shook his head and pushed past Ashe into the room. Ashe closed the door behind them, and his face was redder yet again. Felix glanced around and found what he was looking for:  _ Of Sumor Reck and Roads _ , with its green and gold binding and thick, aged pages. Gesturing for Ashe to lay down, Felix sat in Ashe’s desk chair and picked up the book.

“Felix, you’re going to get sick! Please, just–”

“The 24th day of the Harpstring Moon, Year 874. I scarcely made it home, my food supply depleted and no towns to replenish it for the last leg of the journey, but I am here at last. I thank the Goddess for…” Felix paused and looked up to where Ashe had finally laid down, “why are you staring at me?”

“You’re gorgeous…” Ashe muttered, his soft smile and lazy gaze morphing into mortification when he realized what he’d said in his illness-induced daze.

“Thank you,” Felix said stiffly, looking back down at the page but finding himself struggling to vocalize the words on it.

Silence settled over the room. Ashe radiated embarrassment, while Felix simply didn’t know what to do now. Finally, Felix caved and decided to take action. Slamming the book shut, he looked up at Ashe with determination. His feelings were getting in his way and needed to be resolved right here and right now.

“I don’t know what you’ve been playing at with reading to me during my training. Spare me the nonsense; do you like me?” Felix tried to sound sharp, but vulnerability snuck into his confession anyway.

Ashe opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking overwhelmed. Felix debated leaving to escape the situation, but Ashe found his voice again before that idea came to actualization. “Yes! Th-that’s why I started reading to you, and what Annette had teased me about yesterday…”

Ashe looked shy, flushed, small, and unfairly adorable just then. Felix set the book on the desk and walked over, wrapping Ashe in a hug. He heard a surprised yelp from his target, but the sound was replaced by a contented hum. Felix closed his eyes and took in how pleasant it felt to hold Ashe. He was in a lot deeper than he thought, but his confession went over as well as it could have.

“Hey, Felix?”

“What?”

“You really will get sick, Annette already caught something from me.”

Pulling back, Felix looked at Ashe and smiled faintly. “If I do, you owe it to me to come and read to me even if I can’t train.”

Ashe smiled and his eyes brightened, his hair flapping at how vigorously he nodded. “I would be glad to!”

With a nod and brief squeeze, Felix let Ashe go entirely. He walked back over to sit at the desk and reopened the book. Before he started, he looked over again and locked eyes with Ashe. They held their gazes for a brief moment more before Felix focused on the pages again, the smile on his lips never fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
